That time in New Orleans
by Katie12886
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester got a job in New Orleans hunting the vampires. But things get complicated when Sam falls for Cami and Dean falls for Hayley making the Mikealson brothers jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sam and Dean Winchester were driving in the Impala to work on a case in New Orleans. They got a call from Castiel about vampires down there and they are heading down there to take care of it. The brothers have been hunting for a long time and they Been though so much togther and just finally got their brothership back on track since Dean got rid of the mark of Cain. On their way to Louisiana Dean was listening to the radio so loudly.

"Dude please can we ride in peace for once" Sam said in annoyment. He was never the type to really get into much like Dean was, but with it being his brothers car he had no choice.

"Nope sorry Sam..my car my rules" he said as he turned up the music even louder as Sam just tried to block the music at first and then just turned it off "hey don't be touching anything, if you don't like it" he started too say "you will do what skin me" Sam said to him and Dean just gave him a look he was about to say something but stopped until they reached Loisiana.

"Do you think we should stop by our house first, I mean these Vampires can wait awhile"

"Dean we are here on business and besides our house isn't anywhere near here" He told him.

Thing in New Orleans were anything but quiet. We have Hayley trying to calm Hope down from her crying, Elijah and Klaus taking care of their every day business along with Freya always having to help them and then Cami who was back to work at the bar after having so many sessions with Klaus. Sam and Dean just both arrived in the city.

"Damn it's screaming with Vamps around here..Cass wasn't kidding about the "home of the Vampires" was he" he said to him. They both let out a sigh and then saw a nearby bar called Rousseu's "come on in can use a drink" Dean said as he walked into the bar. Sam looked at him and then followed him inside, he wanted to work on the job but all Dean wanted to do was drink at a bar

"Dean we got work to do" he started to say and then stopped when they saw Cami walk up to them "Hi what can I get you" she asked as Dean asked for a beer and Sam just asked for one as well. She walked away as Sam just looked over at Cami for a bit. Dean watched him look at her and smiled. "you still want to leave there Sam" he said and then smiled to himself as he looked back at Dean "What"

Cami walked back with the beers and set them down in front of them "thanks sweetheart" Dean said as Cami glared at him "don't call me that, unless your a trucker and I don't think you are don't call me sweetheart again" she said as she gave Sam a look and walked away.

Klaus was walking to the bar to see Cami needing to talk to her after getting a call from Elijah talking about the new vampires that just hit New Orleans they have yet to learn that the brothers were in town since they didn't even know who they were. He got to the bar and saw Cami pouring drinks. "I'm working can't have our little chats right now" she said as he walked by the brothers and turned back at Cami "come on luv I need to chat with you"

"Klaus please. I will talk to you about this later" she said as Dean looked at them "she gives me an attitude for saying sweetheart, but he calls her "luv" and she seems to like it"

"Dean shut up ok, just leave her alone and let her do her job" he said to him and then looked at Klaus, he was wondering if they were dating each other, he could sense that Klaus had feelings for Cami but didn't know for sure who he was.

"Alright finish up here but I'm coming back" he started to say. He walked towards the door and over heand Sam and Dean talking about Cami and wondered why they were talking about his therapist. He wanted to leave but got into the conversation "If you don't me butting in but she's not available and I would appreciate it if your stayed away from her"

He said as Sam looked between Klaus and Cami and then back at Klaus, Dean on the other hand gets himself into things "so she must be dating you then" he started to say and then as Sam stopped him "Dean come on if we are going to work on that case we need to go and do it" he said to him. Sam just took Dean, after he put money down for Cami he took Dean and left. Klaus glared at him and then looked back at Cami "promise me you won't go near those two again" she rolled her eyes and went in closer to him "Klaus you are not my keeper or my boyfriend if I want to talk to others I have the right to just because your jealous doesn't mean I cant"

She said to him. Klaus couldn't admit the fact he is jealous so he just pretended he wasn't "why would I be. If u want to go ahead and hang out with them then I can't stop you can i. Maybe I could do something if you didn't have these precious boundaries I wouldn't be so far from it" he to,do her. Cami looked at him and looked at the other customers looking at them both talking " ok you need to shut up your making a scene" she said to him as she walked about the bar and towards Klaus. "If thelse boundaries don't bother you than why are you making a bug deal about it" she said to him quietly as he didn't say anything as he knew she was right. He looked at her and just turned around and headed towards the door. Cami just watched him leave and just let it go for now as she got back to work


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The brothers both checked into a motel, for all they could afford it was a dingy one. Dean wanted to get right down on the case but Sam on the other hand couldn't seem to get Cami out of his mind even though he didn't really talk to her. He actually wanted to go back to the bar and see her again but didn't want to chance in running back into Klaus who was in there earlier, but neither one of them even knew what he really was and was actually one of the creatures that they came here to hunt in the first place. Sam laid down on the bed as Dean turned to him and saw that he was just looking up at the ceiling.

"you sick or something, your not going to throw up are you?" he asked him.

Sam chuckled and sat up on the bed turning towards his brother "no Dean I'm not sick. But you know something I'm going to take a walk and check the place out before we go to work on these vampires"

Dean gave him a look; a walk seriously, he actually planned on going for a walk right when they needed to work here. "A walk? Sam we are here on a job"

"I get that Dean and I will be back. You just start on this and I will be back as soon as you can say Funkytown"

He raised his eyebrow, that was their code word for danger. "Funkytown..oh I see your back now lets get to work" Sam rolled his eyes and went out the door, Dean looked at the door close and sighed to himself.

Luckily for Sam the bar that Cami was working in wasn't to far away and when he walked back in there she was still there serving other people at the bar. He walked over and sat down waiting for her to come over. Cami turned and saw Sam sitting at the end of the bar and walked over to him "I see your back, the flirt with you" she asked him.

"no he's not. I am sorry about him, he means well just gets that way around beautiful women" he told her. "Sam Winchester" he said to her. usually Sam gave a fake name meeting people for the first time, but he wanted her to have his real name.

Cami gave him a smile, she looked down and looked back up again "Cami O'Connell" She said pouring a beer and handing it to him. "Welcome to New Orleans, unless you bee here before"

Wow was Cami actually flirting with this guy. She was still totally hung up on Klaus but she found herself really into this guy and it was weird for her since she did just meet him and all. But she wanted to make sure that she kept him away from Klaus before his jealousy took the best of him and did something to hurt him but he looked like the type of guy who could take care of himself, but when it comes to someone like Klaus no one is safe.

"I have. Dean..my brother..the flirt" he laughed, "We, well we had a job here once" he said to her. not being fully honest "oh yeah we had a job here hunting the supernatural" he said in his head like that was a conversation he wanted to have with her. He was getting a text from Dean asking where he was and if he was on his way back. He put his phone away and took another drink of his beer "well I should get going. It was nice meeting you officially" he told her as she nodded her head "yes you too" she told him.

Before Cami knew it, it was time to get off work and head home. But she wondered if she should talk to Klaus first since he did need to talk to her. She packed up her stuff as her co-worker started her shift and picked up what she was doing already.

Klaus was sitting outside of his house as he saw Elijah walk in. It seemed like he was just talk with Hayley who still had Hope with her. He was still angry at her for taking Hope from him in the first place. "So Elijah how is my daughter, I'm assuming you were with her and Hayley" he told him. Elijah laughed and just walked past him with Klaus just walking behind him. Al though Klaus was the type to make a plan and find a way to get his daughter back and just stay with him.

"Niklaus I understand your jealousy by all of this. The fact that you can't have your daughter anymore and the fact that she has a family with Hayley and Jackson and it's killing you isn't it"

Klaus looked at him and just sighed. He glanced over to the apartment and just hoped he could see inside it to see how his child was actually doing in there. Elijah wasn't the one to talk to about this, it seemed to be Cami but he never could see to really get close to her. "Maybe you help you though this you should go talk to Camille, she is better at helping you deal with this sort of thing than I am"

"Now don't you think I have thought of that. Here she is giving me these boundaries and here I am trying my best to break them" he looked down at his phone waiting to see if she would call him, but no answer. He thought that she was probably talking with those guys that he saw in the bar earlier and he wanted to get rid of them and get them both away from Cami. "but it's funny earlier when I was at her bar talking to her I could have sworn that she was flirting with these guys" he said while laughing. Elijah found it funny that Klaus says he wasn't jealous about it, but bring up the word "boundaries" over and over again and the look of anger he had in his eyes when he mentioned the brothers could tell that he was. "Just go talk to her Niklaus" he said as he walked up the stairs, as Klaus decided to just call Cami and talk to her.

Sam walked back into the motel room with Dean cleaning out his guns "dude were have you been, could have called me you know"

"I told you I went for a walk. I'm back now so whats the problem"

"whatever lets just go. I think I found a lead. While you were gone there was a murder and we need to go investigate it" he told him. They were both heading to the crime scene where the murder was and both were dressed up in suits playing detectives. What they didn't know if that they were close to the Mikealson's house. Dean got up to the rope that was blocking everyone off "Hi I'm Detective James and this is my partner Detective Jone..we were informed about the case and need to just get in there and really see what happened"

He told the officer as he left both Sam and Dean though so they could get a better look of the murder victim. Sam reached into the girls pocket and pulled out her wallet to see who she was "Samantha Leti?" he said looking at the license and handed it to Dean for him to take a look at it. He got up to his feet talking a look at it, as soon as hie eyes glanced up he saw Hayley though her apartment window "dude check this out" he said as Sam looked at the license and then looked straight to see what Dean was looking at and rolled his eyes.

"are you kidding me. Dean focus you can drool over girls later" He said annoyingly. That was Dean for you he always seemed to get distracted when a beautiful woman caught his eye and Sam looked in the window and saw her with Hope "ok Dean look she has a kid so obviously she's married. So can you stop looking at her and focus back on the victim here" he told him.

"Not like I have competition. Besides who says she's even married, she could have had a child and the father left or something or didn't want anything to do with her or the kid"

"Dean stop just get back to work here. Here you take the wallet so we can do some tracking here. Besides if a vampire really did this we can find out who this person was and maybe track the one who did this" Sam told him. He walked back under the rope as Dean followed him. He gave Hayley another glance as she walked away from the window and shut off the light in the room she was in. Dean found it strange that a murder just happened here and she wasn't watching, but he figured she was to into taking care of her child.

Cami walked by the crime scene and rolled her eyes if this was happening again, she wondered again if this was Lucien's doing. She walked into the compound looking around for Klaus "Klaus you here, I came here just like you wanted" she said out loud and turn around seeing him standing behind her "really, you need to stop sneaking up behind me like that" She told him and put her bag down "so you need to talk. Is this about your Lucien or...please don't let it be about earlier" she told him not having to go back what happened in the bar, although she just decided not to say anything to him about Sam.

He rolled his eyes not even walking to talk about them, but what he really just wanted to get off his chest on how much it was killing him that he couldn't see his daughter anymore and hated Hayley for even taking her away. He just decided to stay away from the other topic. He knew about the murder that just happened around here and knew exactly what happened too but Klaus wasn't the type to lend a hand even if it was Lucien that did it. "As my therapist I need you to tell me how I can get Hope back" He told her. Cami turned and looked over at Hayley's apartment and back towards Klaus.

"Look. You know you brought this on yourself. If you want Hope back in your life just find a way to make things right with Hayley and tell her your sorry at least. once she forgives you, you can finally move on from this" she told him. She knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear but that was the best advice she could give. She kind of wanted to go back to the bar to see if Sam was there, because she knew that staying with Klaus would make things hurt even more and the fact these boundaries weren't even working between them.

"Camille.."

He started to say until she stopped him "I know you don't want to hear that but that's the best advice I can give you. So as your therapist that's what I can say to get your daughter back, I'm not going to tell you how to kidnap her or anything" she told him. She picked up her bag and walked away from him as he just watched her walk away and then realized that she was actually right, he didn't even want to believe that she was though because he wasn't the guy to even make things right but even if he knew she was, he wasn't even going to admit it. Klaus always listened to Cami and as soon as she said something he knew that he could do whatever it as she said since he did trust her judgement and everything else she does. Klaus's eyes bolted up as he could see a couple of cops talking and he managed to hear what they were both saying. He could hear them talking about the victim and about the two detectives that were here. This had Klaus interested about who these detectives were and decided to investigate since these two guys got involved in this murder case. He decided to take drastic measures on go on a murder case himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

Sam and Dean made it back to their motel room after checking out the murder. They it was the vampires that caused this, didn't know which one of them exactly. Dean was still trying to get Hayley out of his mind but it wasn't really working well for him. Sam wanted to go see Cami, but he knew the hunt came first and wanted to track the wallet before he ended up going to see her. Dean placed his gun and badge on the dresser looking in the mirror while listening to Sam.

"It will be hard to find out who did this since this city is crawling with vampires" he said but Dean found himself not listening anymore "dude?" He said as Dean turned to him.

"Oh yes I agree" he told him as he sat on the other bed. Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes this was typical Dean here.

"Come on Dean can you focus, you don't even know that girl"

"Sam she was smoken, you don't get girls like that anymore" he told him. But he did wonder if she was married though since she has a baby, but he was hoping the father wasn't in the picture. "Alright I will do my best to focus"

He told him. Sam decided to just keep his mouth shut about Cami, but he did want to see her again but he did want to see her again but without Dean by his side. He handed Dean the wallet so he could get a better look at it. "I wonder who this girl even is. We have hunted more evil things before but these Vampires take the cake" he said as there was a knock on the door and Sam went over to answer it.

"Detectives, hi I am officer Riley. I just wanted to give you bots a picture of our victim" he said to them as Sam took the picture and gave him a nod. He got a good look and saw there were no teeth marks on the neck "thank you officer" he said closing the door and looked over at Dean.

"what is it?" he asked. He took a good looking at the picture and saw what Sam saw, no teeth bites on the victim "wow so a vamp didn't do this, so what exactly are we dealing with here?" he wondered to himself.

"Elijah" Klaus said walking over to his brother. He saw Elijah put his glass down and looked over at his brother. Klaus knew for sure that whoever these detectives were they wouldn't be trusted since he doesn't trust humans other than Cami. "I need your help. We need to keep a close eye on these two detectives that were at the murder earlier and I think their on to the fact there's vampires around here"

"oh Niklaus as long as we can destroy them we shouldn't have a problem" he told him. "Now I have to go help Hayley with something and I think you should take the time to think about how your going to apologize to her"

There was that word "apologize" again. That was haunting him, just because he cursed Hayley he had to apologize, but he would do anything for the sake of his daughter. He watched Elijah leave while Klaus just thought to himself, he was more into getting rid of these detectives than even think about seeing Hayley right now. He wanted to make a call to Cami and see if she could help, but he knew she would say no because of these boundaries. This might have been so etching that he would have to do on his own.

He went outside where the cops were cleaning up, he walked over to our email if the officers and asked him "so tell me what can you say about these detectives, I'm really curious to know who they really are?" he asked but the officer didn't seem to really give out the information. For Klaus to get out anything he took his into an ally and compelled the cop "what do you know about these detectives"

The officer looked at Klaus and told him everything "their partners. Jones and James and they seem to be really on top about what's going on here, if you want to talk to them in know where their staying" he told Klaus and said what motel they were staying in. Klaus smirked and decided to go to their motel to really see him "thank you for your time" he said as he snap the officers neck before walking away from him.

Before he started to leave he saw Elijah and Hayley walk out of the apartment as he walked over to them "my daughter best be in good hands if your not in there with her" he said as she shook her head "calm down Klaus Jackson is with her, wouldn't you know that anyway your always spying on us" she said to him. Yeah he was but only to make sure his daughter was alright and so he can still see her.

"I don't have time for your smack in the face Hayley I'm on a mission" he said with both Hayley and Elijah following him "and what exactly is your mission, what does the great Klaus have up his sleeve this time?" She asked as Elijah butted in "he's looking for these detectives that he wants to get rid of". Hayley laughed, that was Klaus always getting rid of people. But he knew where he was going and now Hayley was curious herself. She was going with Elijah to find Tristan but she wanted to see what he was talking about.

They managed to find the motel and saw Dean outside working on his car. Elijah and Hayley saw Klaus glaring at him "I'm sure that is one of the detectives" Hayley said but Klaus didn't say anything, he knew him when he flirted with Cami and hated him already "he was at Cami's bar, he seems to have it tensions for my tharapist" Hayley raised an eyebrow and looked over at Elijah. Klaus started to make a move as he wanted to go over there and just get rid of him already.

"Come on Elijah he can handle this, we need to go find Tristan" she said as Hayley gave Dean a glance and then left with Elijah. Klaus looked at Dean and walked over to him. Dean glanced up from the car and saw Klaus "oh look if it isn't the guy from the bar and I'm sure this has to do with the blond" he said with a smirk. Klaus could see that Dean was sort of like him, not a vampire type of way, but more in a way that he lives a same life as he does just by the way of looking at him "Im here for other reasons, but since you brought it up I'm still going to make sure you stay away from Cami" he said. Dean smirked yet again and couldn't believe though on what he was hearing...but Dean wasn't going to stay away from someone just because someone told him to he wasn't like that.

"Then why exactly are you here then" he asked him. Klaus looked at him not even to bother telling him why he was here. What they didn't know is Dean had no idea Klaus was a vampire and Klaus didn't know that Dean was one of the "detectives" he was looking for, but also didn't know that he is a hunter that hunts the Supernatural. But he knew once he got inside his head he would be able to pick up on that "can't help you if you dont say anything" he told him, until Klaus opened up his mouth


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

Dean and Klaus just looked at each other and then they both saw Sam walk out of the motel to see what Dean was doing. Klaus just glared at him, but right now he needed to find these two detectives and eliminate them. Dean has handled so many evil things in his life and things more frightening than Klaus, so one things for sure Dean was not scared of Klaus at all even if he threatened him.

"Dean what the hell are you doing" He asked as he stepped closer to them both. Although Dean just ignored him completely and just kept his attention on Klaus.

"Not going to waste my time with you, but if you go near Camille again I will make sure to eliminate you"

"Whatever you say chuckles" Dean said with a roll of his eyes watching Klaus leave. He turned to Sam and then back at Klaus as he was now gone "good riddance, Camille..so his girlfriend's name is Camille then." He said walking back inside, but Sam has that face that made him uneasy since he was starting to like Cami.

He followed Dean inside and then closed the door "what makes you think their dating" he asked him.

"Just forget it ok. Look I don't trust that guy and there is something off about him. So while he hunt these vampires, I'm keeping a close eye on that guy like i said got a bad vibe" Dean said to him, but he looked at him and just looked at him "what is it?" he asked him.

"Let's just say we can't take him Dean and then what?" He asked.

"Your kidding. We deal with evil creatures every day and if we can deal with Crowley the king of hell, we can deal with this guy. I wouldn't worry about it little bro.." he stopped and then looked at him again "wait, this Cami chick you like her. Sam what the hell"

"This is coming from the guy who is attracted to someone who may or may not be married because she has a baby"

Dean didn't really say anything after that, but he did want to know this girl since he only saw her from a distance. But guys like the vampires or klaus wasn't going to scare him away that's for sure.

Cami decided to pay a visit to Sam at his motel since he left his room key at the bar so she could return it. She walked up to the door and knocked and had Dean open the door "well well well if it isn't the girlfriend of that guy

"He's not my boyfriend and as of right now not sure what he is. I'm looking for Sam he left his room key at the bar"

She said as he gave Sam a look and closed the door after Cami walked inside. "So how did you know we were.." he stopped as she held up the key in front of him "oh right"

"Thanks Cami" Sam said as he gave her a smile. "Listen about Klaus he's complicated, but he won't hurt you in will make sure he doesn't"

"Oh sweetheart we aren't scared"

"Ok stop calling me sweetheart and two he gets very jealous and protective of me, but if I tell him to not do anything he wont"

Cami was right about one thing, she always was able to get Klaus to stop doing things when she didn't want him to and because of how Klaus felt about her he always did what she told him. Dean looked at phone as Castiel called him "be right back" he walked outside as he left Cami and Sam alone.

"So um I was wondering..if your in town for awhile can i show you around" she asked him.

"Actually not doing anything right now. Dean can rake care of things but if you want to travel the city I can do that" he told her.

"Let's go" she saI'd as they both walked outside. Sam mouthed to Dean and said "going out be back soon" he said as Dean managed to stop him but he couldn't get off the phone with Castiel and just let him go.

"Elijah call me, there seems to be a new threat in our city and one of them has intentions for Camille."he hung up the phone and spotted Lucien on the phone, he walked over to hear what he was saying and then saw him hang up the phone

"Ah Nik glad of you to drop in, how'should your pretty friend" he asked as Klaus glared at him. He cringed whenever Lucien talked about Cami since he didn't want to share her with anyone else especially the new threats that came into the city.

"I need your skilesson e your here. Teo guys one is tall and the other is a womanizer and they are both at that dingy motel. I need you to find out more about them?" he asked him.

Lucien nodded as he would do that onlyou because he likes to know more about people. "Does this have to do with Cami" he asked, klaus rolled his eyes and turned back to his "just do what I ask" he said in a trumbling voice and left him to let him to get work on this.


End file.
